


[podfic] Couch Story

by growlery



Category: Bandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Community: kink_bingo, Cousin Incest, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Shane will readily admit some of the photos in his "Ian" folder look a bit...intimate, but it's not like anything could come of it. They're family.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Couch Story

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Couch Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/338645) by [la_dissonance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_dissonance/pseuds/la_dissonance). 



> For kink bingo (voyeurism).

[download at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?74qz6qv7vlkeuc4)  
mp3 / 18:13 / 16.6MB


End file.
